One goal of this project is the general improvement and expansion of the methodology of field-flow fractionation (FFF). Efforts will be made to opotimize speed, resolution, range and accuracy through improved channels, seal design, new FFF systems and improved procedures. Collaborative projects will be undertaken to extend the applicability of FFF into diverse biomedical fields. These projects will involve the separation and characterization of viral aggregates, subcellular particles, bile micelles, synthetic blood, viral particles, acidic peptides, polynucleotides, and the protein structures in cataract impaired lenses. Finally, theoretical studies will be continued to clarify the relationship between diverse separation methods.